Castiels search for love
by amanda1979
Summary: Castiel decides to join a dating site and gets Dean to help him with his profile but Dean doesn't realise what he's letting himself in for
1. Chapter 1

It was 3am when Dean woke to find Castiel sat on his bed holding onto Sams laptop

"Cas what's wrong and does Sam know you have that?"

"Yes he said I could borrow it as long as I let him go back to sleep"

"Um ok but that still doesn't explain what you're doing sat on my bed in the middle of the night"

"I've been thinking about you said to me and I need your help"

"I've said a lot of things to you Cas; would you like to be a little more specific?"

"You promised me I wouldn't die a virgin and it got me thinking that I've never been in love, I think I should be in love before I have sex"

Dean stared open mouthed at Castiel

"So will you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Dean was beginning to feel uncomfortable

"I found this website" he showed the laptop to Dean to reveal a dating website "and I've started writing a profile but I wanted you to read it before I submit it to make sure its ok. I'm not very good at these things" he looked sheepish.

"OK" Dean too the laptop and read through Castiels profile.

"Cas, no this is all wrong" he said after he finished reading "this isn't going to get any replies. I mean you don't go on a dating site and list killing Lucifer as your biggest ambition in life"

"But it is" Castiel replied earnestly

"I think maybe you need to bend the truth a little" Dean told him "and your job description needs to be altered"

"What should I say I do for a living?" Castiel said tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe change servant of god to civil servant" Dean suggested "and instead of fighting evil as your hobbies maybe you should put something a little more common like football"

"But I don't like football" Castiel looked at him in confusion

"Ok well what do you like? You must have some kind of hobby. What do you do when your not here?"

"Remember when you left me waiting for four hours so you could get some sleep?" Castiel asked

"Yeah"

"Well I was bored and I went for a walk and the only thing I could find that was open was a bingo hall so I went in and I played"

"You played bingo?" Dean asked in disbelief

"I didn't like it at first" Castiel admitted "but once I got the hang of it wasn't so bad and I won $300"

"Cas we are not putting bingo down on your hobbies" Dean protested

Castiel though for a minute "I like going to the movies"

"When do you go to the movies?" Dean seemed surprised.

"Sometimes I pop in when you and Sam are asleep"

"Ok, well I guess we could put that" Dean said "What else?"

"Music"

"Really" Dean shot him a dubious look "name one band or singer"

"Avril Lavigne" Castiel answered

"You like Avril Lavigne?" Dean questioned

"Yes"

"I'll just put music and leave it at that" Dean told him "you haven't put what you're looking for in a woman" Dean began typing then pressed send

"Hey" Castiel objected "what did you just do?"

"I said you were looking for friendship and possibly a relationship and you have a good sense of humour and enjoy walks and trying new things"

"But hardly any of that is true" Castiel argued.

"It's just twisting the truth slightly" Dean argued "and at least it someone thinks you have a sense of humour they might think you're joking when you say something strange?"

"Why would I say something strange?"

"Cas you always say something strange. Do I need to remind what you said to that stripper?"


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was starting to make a habit of waking Sam to borrow his laptop. On the fourth night in a row Castiel was about to wake him to ask him for the use of his laptop again when he noticed the laptop was on Sam's bedside table with an orange post it note attached. He leant picked up the note, it read "Yes you can use my laptop, please don't wake me"

He obeyed Sams request and quietly crept over to Dean's bed at the other side of the room.

"Dean" he whispered after logging into his dating profile

No response

"Dean" he whispered again but slightly louder.

"What" Dean groaned as he woke to find Castiel sat on his bed again.

"I have a message" Castiel said in a small excited voice.

"Dean tried to stare at him angrily but he couldn't quite manage it when Castiel sounded like an excited 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"Well what does it say?" Dean asked.

Castiel pushed the laptop towards Dean.

Hi, my name is Ellie. I'm 22 and only just moved New York. I'm a freelance writer and I Liked the sound of your profile although it was a little short. I never know what to say on these sites either but if you like the sound of my profile please reply

"So what do you think?" Castiel asked eagerly when Dean looked up from reading the message.

"Did you check her profile?" Dean asked

"No" Castiel told him

Dean clicked onto her profile and his eyes were drawn to the picture of the pretty blonde. She had love wavy hair and was slim but without been like a twig.

"She's hot" Dean admitted.

Castiel looked at the picture at the top of her profile then scrolled down to her profile which stated that she was a writer like she had said in her message. It also said she was looking for friendship but maybe more and she liked movies, meeting new people and bowling.

"She likes bowling" Castiel looked overly concerned

"There are worse things she could like" Dean reasoned.

"But I don't… I mean I've never bowled"

"It's pretty simple" Dean reassured him "You just roll the ball down the aisle to try and knock over as many skittle as possible"

"Shall I send her a message back?" Castiel asked.

"Yes" Dean "then maybe I could get back to sleep" he pleaded with his friend.

"I'm sorry" Castiel looked at him sadly

Dean hated it when he did that when he was trying to be mad at him.

"Tell her you liked her profile, ask her how she likes New York and say that you've never bowled before but would love to try it, and then give her your number to call you in case she wants to arrange to go bowling"

"OK" Castiel replied but he looked uncertain

"What?" Dean asked

Castiel looked embarrassed "nothing"

Dean fought between dropping it so he could go back to sleep and trying to find out what was bothering Castiel which would mean less sleep. He was tired but curiosity won over.

"Cas what?"He asked again.

"These clothes" he looked down at his suit and trench coat "I wear them all the time"

"So.?" Dean asked

"I want something different"

"Ok" Dean said "I'll take you shopping in the morning" he couldn't believe he'd just said that so added "but only if you let me go to sleep"

Castiel smiled like a 5 year old again "Yes" he agreed and vanished

Dean rolled over and closed his eyes. As he began to fall asleep he wondered what he had gotten himself into first with helping Cas with the dating site and now promising him a clothes shopping trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam sat outside the changing room waiting for Castiel.

Although Dean said he would take Castiel shopping, he thought just tagging along and putting Castiels purchases on his card would be enough. He was talking to Sam about the latest case they were working on and hadn't been paying attention to Castiel.

"So the ghost is haunting the…" he began "Sweet Jesus!" he almost leapt from his seat as Castiel stepped out of the changing room. He was wearing a bright green t shirt which had a picture of a duck and said "Duck me I'm dyslexic" and some dark green jeans.

"Um" Sam tried not to laugh "I don't think it's erm…."

Dean wasn't so tactful "Cas what are you thinking" he yelled causing other shopped to turn and stare.

"I like the duck" Castiel replied

"Do you even understand what that says?"

Castiel shook his head

"Never mind" Dean shook his head "just go back in there and I'll pick out something for you.

Castiel returned to the changing room looking dejected.

10 minutes later he stepped out again but in the clothes Dean had picked for him.

Sam and Dean glanced at him, the dark blue jeans and black t shirt, teamed with a leather jacket actually suited him although it was strange seeing him wearing something other than the suit and trench coat

"Much better" Dean noted

Sam nodded "we should get another pair of jeans and a t shirt"

Dean picked up another pair of jeans in black and a similar t shirt but in grey

"Right lets pay" he said just wanting this shopping trip to be over

As they were leaving the store a pretty brunette glanced back at them, and then smiled at Castiel. He managed a forced smile back at her.

"Dude that girl was totally checking you out" Dean said grinning.

"Checking me out?" Castiel tilted his head and Cast dean a look of confusion

"She likes you" Sam offered

"Why?"

"Excuse me" the pretty brunette said before Sam and Dean could respond "I think you dropped this" she handed Castiel the small bible that had fallen from his pocket.

"Thank you" he said as he took it from her.

"You don't look religious" she said

"How does a religious person look?" Castiel asked confused.

"I'm sorry" she blushed "I didn't mean anything by that, it was a compliment"

"In that case, you don't look religious either" Castiel replied innocently

Sam tried to hide a laugh and Dean rolled his eyes thinking that to anyone who didn't know Castiel that would sound like a cheesy line.

The brunette didn't seem to notice though or if she did she didn't mind.

"Thank you" she said grinning at Castiel "I'm Claire" she held out her hand

"Castiel" he replied shaking her hand

He didn't even notice when Sam led Dean away to a nearby restaurant.

"Castiel would you mind doing me a favour?" she asked

"Ok" he looked uncertain

"My ex is kind of bothering me. We split up a few weeks ago and he keeps turning up at places where he knows I'll be"

"What can I do to help" Castiel asked suddenly feeling a protective streak that he couldn't explain.

"Could you walk me to my car? It's just that I think I saw him when I finished my shift and I don't really want to deal with him right now"

"I can do that" Castiel agreed

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully at him "I feel silly for asking a complete stranger but you've got the whole religious thing going for you and you seem like a nice guy. Eddie wasn't a nice guy at all…" she began "Sorry I rambling, you're here doing me a favour and you don't want to have to listen to me as well"

"I like listening to you" Castiel said as they reached the parking lot.

"Really?" she seemed surprised "Nobody has ever said that to be before, you must be angel or something"

Castiel opened his mouth to say he was but he knew enough to know it was just an expression and she didn't really think he was an angel. He also remembered the first rule Dean had told him "Don't tell people you're an angel because they'll send you to the funny farm" he had no idea what the funny farm was but the way Dean talked about it, he knew it wasn't a good thing.

"So this is my Car" announced as the reached the red Jeep "Thanks for you help"

"It was nice meeting you Claire" Castiel tried to hide his disappointment that she would be driving away soon.

"You too Castiel" she took out a pen and paper from her bag, and wrote her number down, then handed it to him "My number in case you want to call me"

"Thank you" he smiled.

He was still smiling after she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what happened?" Dean asked Castiel when they were all back at the motel.

"She gave me her number" Castiel couldn't help smiling as he replied.

"And?" Dean waited for more details but was interrupted by Castiels cell phone.

"Hello" Castiel answered his phone.

"Yes hello Ellie" He said "no it's not a bad time"

"Ask her to go bowling" Dean mouthed at Castiel

"Do you want to go bowling now?" Castiel asked

Dean shot Castiel a look and Sam shrugged his shoulders at Dean trying not to laugh.

"Oh ok"

Silence

"Tomorrow, no I'm not busy" he waited while she spoke and Dean placed a pen and paper in front of him to write down the time and place "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then, goodbye" he hung up

"Cas we're going to have to work on your phone technique" Dean told him

"What did I do wrong?" Castiel asked

"Honestly I don't know where to start" Dean answered

"It's ok" Sam reassured him "You're new to the whole dating thing, it gets easier and at least you have a date for tomorrow so it couldn't have gone that badly right?"

"Don't encourage him Sammy" Dean whispered as he walked past his brother towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"We still have a whole other case to work on, one that doesn't involve getting Cas laid" Dean reminded him

Castiel Stood outside the bowling alley the next evening. He was used to waiting around for Dean and Sam while they slept or worked on cases where he wasn't needed so it didn't seem strange to him to wait two hours for Ellie to show up. They'd agreed to meet at seven but it was nearly nine when his phone rang

"Hello"

"It's me" Dean said "Just wanted to make sure you weren't in any trouble"

"Trouble?" Castiel asked

"Like been stuck with a bunny boiler" Dean explained as if it was obvious

"A bunny boiler?"

"You know like Glenn Close"

"Ah yes" Castiel remembered a previous conversation they'd once had "Thank you for your concern but I'm not stuck with a bunny boiler or anyone else"

"She didn't show?" Dean guessed

"She's a bit late" Castiel answered

"Cas generally if a woman doesn't show in half an hour and she hasn't called then she's stood you up"

"Maybe she forgot" Castiel reasoned "I could probably find out where she lives, pop by and remind her"

"No Cas, please don't do that" Dean pleaded "Don't be Glenn Close"

"Erm ok" Castiel said reluctantly

"Anyway we need you here" Dean said, not entirely trusting Castiel not to do something stupid.

"The case you're working on is just a standard haunting" Castiel reasoned

"Yes" Dean admitted "but it never hurts to have a bit of extra help"

"OK" Castiel agreed "Where are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What about Claire/" Sam asked the next day

"What about her?" Castiel asked

"Well you've still got her number right? Give her call"

"I don't know what to say" Castiel looked unsure

"Dean will help you" Sam volunteered his brother

"How will I do that?" Dean had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Castiel could pretend to call up Claire and you pretend to be Claire. That way he gets to practise before he really calls her"

A pained looked crossed Deans face "You've got to be kidding me, Sammy do you hate me or something?"

Yet somehow ten minutes later Dean found himself "being Claire"

"Hello?" he said pretending to answer the phone

"Claire doesn't' sound like that" Castiel told him

"I'm not putting on a woman's voice Cas so just use your friggin imagination" Dean complained

"My apologies" Castiel said "I appreciate your help and will try to use my imagination"

"Good" Dean said "now I've answered the phone, so it's your turn to talk"

"Hello Claire, its Castiel we met at the Mall"

"Oh yes Castiel I remember you" Dean said "Thanks for walking me to my car. What can I do for you?"

Castiel looked at Sam for some help

"Tell her you were just making sure she got home OK"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home ok the other day"

"Oh that's so thoughtful of you" Dean gushed putting on a womans voice "because all the men I've ever met are so bad but you're good because you're religious"

Sam tried couldn't help laughing.

Castiel looked annoyed "This isn't working"

"What you're breaking up with me but we haven't even gone on a date yet? "Dean said still in character

"Dean maybe this wasn't the best idea I've had" Sam admitted

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically

"I'm sorry Cas" Sam apologised "maybe she should just call her while Dean and I go and get some food

"Yes that might be best" Castiel agreed

Castiel was watching TV when the brothers returned with food.

"Did you call her?" Dean asked

"Yes"

And?" Sam asked

"We're going for coffee tomorrow" Castiel told him

"Cas I'm happy that you have this new found obsession with opposite sex really I am" Dean began

"I think what Dean is trying to say" Sam told him "Is that it's not a good time?"

Castiel remained silent so Dean spoke again

"Cas it's the end of the world and we're going to need your help more often. Maybe you should put off this whole thing until after we kill Lucifer"

"But I agreed to meet her tomorrow I can't stand her up" Castiel eyes pleaded with Dean "Killing Lucifer is still important to me but so is seeing Claire and I believe I can do both"

Dean wanted to argue but he couldn't not after everything Castiel had done for him so he relented "OK but keep your cell phone on in case we need to get hold of you and don't be gone too long"


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel stood nervously outside the coffee shop where he'd agreed to meet Claire. He didn't overly care that Ellie had stood him up but he really hoped Claire wouldn't do the same thing.

"You look like you're waiting to be sentenced" A voice came from behind him

He turned round to see Claire, her hair was tied back and she was wearing dark blue jeans, a white top and a red coat which looked great on her.

"Claire" he said smiling

"Don't look so surprised" she told him "who were you expecting?"

"Sorry" he apologised for his surprised look "I just…well I was stood up a few days ago"

"Claire looked at him sympathetically "Aww it happens to the best of us" She reassured him "Oh well her loss" she took Castiels arm as she led him into the coffee shop.

Castiel grinned at her like a school boy as they sat down

"What are you having?" Claire asked "My treat"

"I can pay, I have some money" Castiel said grateful that Dean glad given him some money before he left to meet Claire

"I'm sure you do, but who says the guy should always pay on the first date?"

"Not you apparently" Castiel replied "you said date" he smiled

"You picked up on that huh?"

A waitress came over

"I'll have a latte and a piece of chocolate cake" Claire told the waitress

"I'll have the same" Castiel said.

"You don't go out much do you? Socially I mean?" Claire asked

"What makes you think that?" Castiel asked

"Just an observation, I'm usually pretty good at reading people" she told him "Obviously not with my ex though" She added "He really had me fooled. I'm sorry rambling again and talking about an ex on a first date. Big rule breaker"

"I don't mind, I'm happy to talk about whatever you want to talk about"

Their lattes and cake arrived.

Castiel tucked into his cake "Mmm" this his really good" he gasped as crumbs fell onto his jeans

Claire grinned "Anyone would think you'd never had cake before" She said

"I haven't"

"Really how can you go through your whole life and never have cake?"

"Where I come from we don't have cake" he answered

"Where are you from? Mars?"

"Do I look like a Martian?" he asked curiously

"Sorry I just say things sometimes and I don't think"

"Don't be sorry" he told her. He looked at her as if he wanted to tell her something

"What?" she asked

"I'm not supposed to say I promised"

Claire looked slightly worried "What? Promised who?

"Dean"

"Dean, who's Dean?"

"he's my…was my charge but he's my friend now"

"Your charge?"

"I'm not completely human"

"Oh great I knew it was too good to be true, you're mad well that would explain it then, why you would be interested in me"

"What?" Castiel looked surprised "Why would anyone have to be mad to be interested in you?"

"Well I guess they don't but it probably helps" she left some money on the table and walked away

"Wait" Castiel followed her from the coffee shop

Claire looked around and decided it was busy enough to scream for help if she had to "OK I'll play, so if you're not exactly human what are you?"

"This body is human but it's my vessel, I'm an angel"

"Oh right you're an angel" she said

"Yes"

"Prove it"

"What?"

"Do something angelic, I don't know, whatever it is angels do" she silently hoped he would because he was the first guy she'd liked since splitting up with her violence ex and she didn't want Castiel to be crazy.

"I'll take you to someone who can explain this better than me" Castiel offered and before she could object Claire found herself in a motel room with Castiel and his two friends from the other day at the mall, the shorter one looked angry at Castiel.

"Cas what's she doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Claires POV**

"That's what I'd like to know" I demanded turning to Castiel but found I couldn't stay angry at him as he looked genuinely sorry

"I apologise" he said.

"What's going on?" I asked

The taller guy stood up "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and I'm guessing you have a lot of questions right now"

"You guess right" I stated

"Wait wait wait" Dean said "we can't just tell her"

""umm Dean Castiel just shimmied in here with her, don't you think that maybe she already knows that's not exactly normal human behaviour?"

"But we can't just tell her everything" Dean argued

"I think it might be the best option" Sam reasoned

"Hello" I said "standing right here"

"Fine Dean" Glared at Sam "you tell her"

Sam stepped towards me and I backed away closer to Castiel

"It's OK" Castiel reassured me

"I know this is difficult" Sam began "But Castiel is an angel, Dean and I are hunters"

"Hunters?"

"Yes we hunt monsters, they're real too"

"Except Godzilla" Dean chipped in

"Will you shut up about damned Godzilla" Sam snapped "I'm trying to explain our messed up lives to Claire"

"Sorry" Dean muttered.

"So you're telling me that Castiel really wasn't lying and he is an angel?" I asked doubtfully

"How else did he just appear in this room with you?" Dean questioned.

"Good point" I admitted, it definitely wasn't 'normal human behaviour' as Sam had put it "and you two hunt monsters?"

"Well Cas helps sometimes too" Dean answered

"It's more than that" Castiel looked at me "we're in the middle of the apocalypse"

"Don't hold back Cas" Dean said

"Apocalypse as in end of the world?" I asked stupidly

"That's the one" Dean answered.

"OK Cas I think you can fill her in on the rest" Dean stood up and Sam followed him

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked

"Giving you guys some time to talk" Sam told him

"But..." Castiel began to object but the two of them were already heading out of the door.

"I sat down the small sofa and Castiel sat down awkwardly next to me.

"Any questions?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

"Honestly I don't know where to start" I told him

"I'm sorry" Castiel said again

"How did it start? The apocalypse I mean"

Castiel began to fill me in on everything and by the time Sam and Dean returned I almost felt as if I already knew them.

"So what now?" I asked knowing I could be in danger now that I knew everything and even if I wasn't in any danger there was no way I could go back to my old life knowing what I did. It all seemed meaningless in comparison to what Castiel, Sam and Dean were caught up in.

"Cas takes you home and you don't speak a word of this to anyone, that's what now" Dean said.

"Like hell" I refused noticing the surprised look on Castiels face at my outburst "I can't just go to work, go home, see family and friends and pretend like this isn't happening" I noticed Castiels surprised expression start to change and I wished I knew what he was thinking.

"She might in danger now" Sam said

"and she might not, no it's a lot more dangerous for her to stay with us" Dean argued

"I'm a grown woman" I reasoned "do you think that maybe I could make these kinds of choices for myself?"

"Claire what do you want to do?" Castiel said standing so close to me that I thought he might kiss me but he didn't

I snapped myself out if it, trying to hide the disappointment I suddenly felt "I want to stay"

"Are you absolutely sure" he asked looking concerned "we are facing dangers you never even knew existed until today, we are trying to defeat Lucifer himself"

I shivered " I have to stay" I realised out loud "if there's anything at all that I can do then I have to try" I tried to explain but the words I said didn't seem to sum up exactly how I felt at that moment


	8. Chapter 8

**Castiels POV**

Dean had reluctantly given in and allowed Claire to stay for now at least and he'd booked her into the motel room next door to him and Sam.

I sat in the chair by her bed as she slept; trying not to make any kind if noise that would wake her.

She'd surprised me earlier when she had stood her ground against Dean. I knew Dean can be stubborn at times but Claire wanted to help and hadn't let Dean talk her out of staying.

I looked down at her as she seemed to be struggling in her sleep, a nightmare perhaps and I felt what I assumed was a tinge of guilt for dragging hr into this mess. I'd only wanted to know how it felt to experience love. I'd seen how the humans paired up together and the looks they gave each other, smiling and something in their eyes that spoke to one another without having to say the words. I'd longed for someone to look at me that way and I'd been selfish in seeking it out. Maybe it wasn't for me after all. Maybe Dean had a point and I should put this obsession away at least until after the apocalypse.

But as Claire turned over in her sleep I realised it was too late. I hadn't known her long enough to be in love with her. I knew enough to know that takes time but there was something that drew me to her. I cared about her and my feelings towards her were only getting stronger as time went by.

"Hey" she interrupted me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked "I tried to be quiet"

"No the dreams woke me" she admitted

"I'm sorry" I realised I was beginning to sound like as Dean would put it 'a broken record' "for dragging you into this"

"So are you going to be like my guardian angel now? Watching over me while I'm asleep"

"I simply wanted to male sure you were safe but I can understand that it might seem strange. Dean would probably say it was creepy"

"I don't care what Dean says"

"So I've noticed" I couldn't help smiling

"It would be creepy in normal circumstances" She admitted "but none of this is normal and I do feel safer with you here Cas" she muttered sleepily

It felt natural as I pushed her hair back from her face and stroked her face "then I'll stay while you sleep" I promised

She smiled at me and I almost thought I saw that look, the one that I'd seen the paired up humans give each other but then tiredness took over her and she fell asleep. I leant forward and gently pressed my lips against her forehead and all my doubts from earlier began to disappear

* * *

**Considering writing a sequel but haven't decided for sure yet.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**


End file.
